blood_brothers_animated_shortfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan
"I was never that good of a hunter." '' -Aidan about himself '''Aidan' is a young, sensitive wolf pup with red/fawn colored fur, baby blue eyes, and light marking across his body. Aidan is the younger of the two brothers, approximately 7 months old at the start of the series. He travels alongside his brother in an attempt to find a new home. Voice Actors Young Aidan is voiced by Fleetpaws. Older Aidan is voiced by Riptide Smith. Biography Aidan is the main protagonist and narrator of the series. Out of the two pups of Iris and Slate, he is the youngest. He journeys alongisde his brother as the two travel through the forest in search of a new home. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Aidan is a small wolf pup. His size varies slightly from his brothers, as he is smaller in stature. He is characterized by his pale blue eyes, red/fawn fur, and lighter colored markings along his face, ears, paws, and belly. Later in the series, Aidan's size begins to even out with his brother's and the two appear the same height. No other significant changes in his appearence are different; his fur color, eye color, and other physical characteristics remain the same. Aidan's body type differs from his brother's. Like his mother, Aidan is generally thin-framed. However, Aidan is still a fairly muscular wolf. Personality In contrast with his brother, Aidan is calm, humble, and relatively mature for his age. Throughout the hardships of their life, Aidan typically remains more optimistic and cheerful than his brother. However, as a result of his young age, Aidan is still playful and childish. As he matures, Aidan remains the more sensible and level-headed of the two. He consistently talks his short-tempered brother out of trouble and attempts to keep the two of them safe. In contrast with his brother, Aidan prefers a peaceful solution compared to a violent one. Aidan is sweet and generally kind to anyone he meets. Typically, he acts the same towards his brother and attempts to reamin calm and kind. However, his brother's cruel sense of humor often encourages Aidan to respond similarly and sassily. Relationships Family Cobalt Despite Cobalt's rash and impulsive personality, Aidan views him as a role model. Their relationship is very close for their age because of their lack of interaction with other wolves and their tendencies to play and stick together. Iris Aidan and Iris share a close bond between a mother and child. Since he is younger, he is more used to interacting with his mother than Cobalt, who spent most of his younger months trying to please their father. Aidan tries his best to care for his mother in any way that he can, despite his lack of hunting skills and inability to find food. Slate Although the relationship between Aidan and Slate doesn't appear to be as strained as the one between Cobalt and his father, Slate views Aidan as less of a son and more of an inconvenience. Partially due to his lack of hunting abilities and his small stature, Slate shows little interest with Aidan all together. Other Relationships Category:Characters